


Alle spalle del compagno di stanza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gay Accademy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Samuel invita Bud dicendogli che il suo compagno di stanza omosessuale non si preoccupa di consumare le sue avventure notturne in camera pensando che dorma e che vuole vendicarsi con lui nella stessa maniera. In tutto questo, rimarca il suo non essere omosessuale, ma Bud ha intenzione di dimostrargli di avere torto.





	Alle spalle del compagno di stanza

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul prompt del P0rnfest!:   
> Originale, M/M, Io non sono gay.

Alle spalle del compagno di stanza

 

Bud si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondi e si appoggiò contro la parete, osservò il giovane dai corti capelli rossi steso nel letto, profondamente addormentato. Si voltò verso il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte, osservò le sue iridi color fumo.

“Fammi capire bene. Mi hai invitato per fare sesso, ma non sei gay” ricapitolò.

Samuel annuì vigorosamente e appoggiò le mani sui fianchi longilinei.

“No. Io non sono gay. Il mio compagno di stanza lo è” spiegò, indicando il ragazzo addormentato.

“Quindi vuoi che io stia con lui?” domandò Bud, indurendo il tono.

Samuel allungò le mani davanti a sé e le dimenò.

“No, dobbiamo andare a letto io e te, mentre lui dorme. Cioè, adesso” spiegò.

Bud inarcò un sopracciglio biondo cenere e schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato. Mise la mano in tasca e tastò la confezione di sigarette.

“Non credo di aver capito bene. Me lo rispieghi?” chiese.

Samuel si grattò la spalla e chinò il capo.

“Beh, quando pensa che io dorma, lui non si fa scrupoli a farsi qualcuno nel suo letto, qui, nella camera che condividiamo. Quindi voglio vendicarmi” spiegò.

Bud fece una risata rauca.

“Perciò il fatto che sono mesi che mi sbavi dietro a lezione non significa niente?” chiese.

“I-io non ti sbavo dietro a lezione” balbettò Samuel. 

Bud avanzò verso di lui a grandi falcate.

“Si vede che sei giapponese, hai strane perversioni. Ed io che mi aspettavo si fermassero ad amare ‘i tentacoli’” lo punzecchiò.

“Io…”. Iniziò a ribattere Samuel alzando la voce.

Bud gli tappò la bocca con la mano e lo premette contro la parete, gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Vedrai che io riuscirò a non svegliarlo il tuo compagno di stanza, ma domani ti troverà ancora in estasi e capirà da solo” mormorò rauco.

Samuel sgranò gli occhi, mentre il battito cardiaco gli accelerava. Bud gl’infilò una mano sotto la camicia, accarezzandogli il petto.

Samuel strinse gli occhi, le dita di Bud gli soffocavano i mugolii e i gemiti di piacere, Bud giocherellò con un suo capezzolo e Samuel avvertì una fitta al basso ventre.

Bud gli slacciò i bottoni della camicia e, continuando a tenerlo bloccato, iniziò a baciargli la pelle. Gliela mordicchiò, arrossandogliela, gliela pizzicò e gli slacciò i pantaloni. Glieli abbassò fino alle ginocchia e gli accarezzò i boxer, continuò a muovere le dita calde e callose fino a sentire un’eccitazione sotto la stoffa. Proseguì a baciarlo, leccandogli lembi di pelle, ricoprendoli con filamenti di saliva.

Samuel schiuse le gambe e gli sporse il bacino, i suoi occhi si muovevano sotto le palpebre e strisciò la testa contro la parete.

“Tu non sei gay, quanto io sono vergine” scherzò piano Samuel. Si voltò verso l’altro, intento a riposare e ghignò.

< La prossima volta ho intenzione di fare una cosa a tre > pensò. Si sfilò le scarpe e i calzini.

Abbassò i boxer dell’altro ed iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro, passando la mano con le dita unite su e giù. Samuel fremeva seguendo il movimento, il respiro accelerato era sempre più frammentato e la sua saliva stava inumidendo le dita di Bud.

Bud si abbassò i propri pantaloni insieme alle sue mutande griffate e penetrò l’altro con un colpo solo.

Samuel spalancò completamente la bocca per urlare, ma Bud gl’infilò il proprio calzino in bocca, soffocandoglielo.

Samuel spalancò gli occhi, il sapore acidulo proveniente dalla stoffa, si mischiò alla sensazione di piacere crescente.

Bud si muoveva rapidamente dentro di lui, gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi. La maglia a maniche lunghe che indossava s’inumidì di sudore e i suoi occhi si fissarono vacui sul poster di un gruppo metal affisso al muro della camera. Le sue iridi color ametista si fecero liquide. 

Samuel si sporgeva in avanti con il bacino, seguendo la velocità dettata da Bud, venne, ma l’altro aumentò ancora il ritmo.

La lancetta delle ore sull’orologio bianco appeso al muro si era spostata di due tacche, quando Bud venne dentro Samuel. Uscì dall’altro di scatto e lo lasciò andare, Samuel cadde in ginocchio, a gambe aperte, con un gorgoglio soffocato dal calzino. Bud glielo sfilò delicatamente di bocca, mentre Samuel gemeva nuovamente desideroso.

Bud gli passò la mano sulla testa, scompigliandogli i capelli neri, resi umidi dal sudore.

“Ancora convinto di non essere gay?” chiese.

Samuel si stese a gambe aperte, tremando piano.

“U-un altro giro… per esserne sicuro?” biascicò.

Bud si voltò verso il rosso nel letto.

< Dorme ancora o fa finta per godersi lo spettacolo? > si chiese. Si mise a gattoni sopra Samuel e gli afferrò per le gambe, aprendogliele meglio. 

“Perché no?” chiese, entrando nuovamente verso di lui.

Samuel gemette forte, lasciandolo entrare sempre più a fondo, muovendosi furiosamente per farlo penetrare in profondità. 

“TI PREGO! ANCORA! ANCORAAA!” implorò.

Bud ghignò, rabbrividendo di piacere a ogni invocazione, continuando a prenderlo.

< Ora non solo sono sicuro che sei gay, ma anche che ho intenzione di farti rimanere mio in eterno > pensò, gettando indietro la testa, godendosi la sensazione di possederlo.

 


End file.
